I Haven't Forgotten
by RennyRose
Summary: Di, short for Dianna, has always loved three things. Cooking, Art, and a Lavender-haired boy. But, even though this boy goes missing, she never forgets, even though everyone around her does, and never gives up. But, what'll happen when she finds a painting of the one she loves in an exhibit of her favorite artist?


**Prologue:**

As I pass him in the hall, my head turns so I can discreetly watch him; take in the small, gentle movements of his lavender locks as he walks past me. Just taking sideways glances of him makes my heart start to pound and my cheeks burn. I come to a complete stop in the nearly empty hallway as I watch him intently make his way to his next lesson, completely oblivious to the fact that just this small amount of exposure leaves my mind empty to everything but thoughts of and feelings for him. Tightly gripping at the sketchbook within my arms, I feel my eyes wander across his broad shoulders, down the length of his arms and back, only to stop at his hands and wander back to the lovely mix of hues that make up his hair. I once again find myself unable to take my eyes off of his effortless perfection as he makes his way to the corner at the end of the hall.

Holding my breath, I quickly force my body to twist around on my heel in hopes that if he just happens to look back down the hall, he won't see me staring. If he were to look, the only thing that would catch his attention would be my own strangely colored hair, maybe even my strange clothes. But, this way he would never know that I watched him so closely or so often. A few cautious steps and I get closer to my own destination. My concentration, however, isn't on the subject I'm about to engage in, but the entrance ceremony where I had met my Lavender Prince.

Not only did I get to the campus late, but I had no clue where the entrance ceremony was to be held. In my frantic search of the campus grounds, I ran into someone with so much force that the stranger and myself fell. When I came to my senses, there was a warm figure kneeling over me, one hand gently cradling my head as if to keep it from smashing into the ground. After apologizing profusely and getting pretty much lifted up by the kind student, I wondered if he'd scold me for running so fast or yell in anger since I obviously wasn't watching where I was going. I received neither response. A simple pat on the head and directions to where I needed to go with the kindest smile I've ever seen were all he offered. Ever since, no matter where I see him all I can remember and think about is how strong but gentle he is.

My left hand slowly releases the book in my hand to reach up and gently grip at the choker around my neck's tiny silver hoop, the pad of my thumb slowly stroking at the cold, metal edge. Biting at my lower lip, I lift my gaze towards my destination, only to stop just in front of the door to look back down the hall towards where he was disappearing, resisting the safety of the art room to get just one last glimpse. All I see is the edge of a raggedly torn coat disappearing around the corner.

Quietly chastising myself, I ready myself for the storm of playful questions and a gentle heckle from two people I hold dear. The only two in my life that actually know about my feelings for the Lavender Prince. They don't see what I like so much about him but, no matter how much they playfully poke fun at my inability to share my feelings, I know that they will always encourage me. And besides, we had an art show to talk about setting up a trip for. An exhibition for my favorite artist is coming through town this weekend.

My attention shifts to the open door of the Art Room, a new excitement building in my stomach as I remember that I have a mid-term project that I need to get to work on. With a determination I've felt only a few times before, I pull my crimson-hued locks until the high ponytail is even tighter, and even more out of the way. Weak-kneed legs carefully carry me across the threshold and to my self-assigned work space. Adjusting the stool to my height, I look around the room at the few faces that I memorized since the beginning of the year. Handsome boys, beautiful girls. Just, too generic for my taste. None of them seemed like the perfect subjects for my painting.

Setting up my palette, I stared at my covered work of art, I wondered if my prince had looked at the covered canvas and if he had longed to see what was hidden away. Though, soon enough, as I carefully organized my paints and utensils, my thoughts were scrambled by a pair of masculine voices jokingly making cooing noises as they got closer.

"You really are a hopeless romantic!" Jeff sighs dreamily, lightly clapping one of my shoulders while Jack slowly moves in on the other side and rests his arm on that shoulder.

"Emphasis on, 'Hopeless.'" He playfully purrs, a devious grin playing over his features.

I can do nothing but smile. While they pick on me, they're more supportive of my feelings than anyone could ever be, and that makes me happier than any of my classmates ever seem. Gently shrugging of their hands and arms, I carefully uncover my canvas which I feel has come together quite nicely considering it's only a sketch for now. Stepping away slowly from the easel, I can feel a proud grin spreading across my lips.

"You know, you should tell him how you feel. Or, show him this. If he knew you saw him this way, he'd at least put you down gently." Jack mutters, a small smirk playing over his lips as he continues to tease me.

"I will. I'll do both." I earnestly reply, a small tremor making its way through my body at the thought of people seeing my work and sharing my feelings with the man I love. "I just... Want to finish this first. Then I'll tell him."

I ended up spending the entire weekend finishing the painting. I didn't even have a chance to go see the exhibition. But, I finished my project, and I would work up the courage to tell him my feelings the next school day. I couldn't have been any more excited.

That is, until I heard the announcement the following Monday. He'd been reported missing that weekend. And deep in my stomach, it felt like I'd never see him again.


End file.
